Toi
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: "Malfoy, c'est l'heure !" Je détourne mon regard du trou dans le mur, trou qui m'avait permit de voir le soleil commencer à descendre dans le ciel, touchant presque la mer... Que se passe-t-il après la bataille ? Voici un aperçu de ce qui aurait pu être.


**Ceci est une version corrigée publiée le 23 mars 2011**

**Titre :** Toi

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Tragedy/Romance

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à JKR.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi 64

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Je pense que vous devez être au courant de l'état d'esprit au moment de l'écriture de ce texte. Il y a une heure, j'ai eu le cafard, le bourdon, un coup de déprime. A quoi c'est dû ? Je n'en sais rien, la fatigue, le stress parce que ce matin je devais passer un test pour un boulot. Mais tout ça pour dire que j'étais là, assise sur mon divan, écoutant la chanson du Cinquième élément, celle de la diva. Pour ceux qui veulent connaitre le titre, le voici : _Lucia Di Lammermoor d'Eric Serra._ Tout ça pour dire que j'ai pleuré en écrivant, et que ce texte m'a permis d'extérioriser ma déprime. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur, **bonne lecture**.

* * *

« Je prends cette dernière plume et ce parchemin sali par la crasse. Mais ai-je le choix ?

Je sais parfaitement que tu recevras ce bout de papier après notre dernière rencontre, dans peu de temps, mais je ne peux que vouloir t'écrire, à défaut de te parler.

Et ce que j'ai à écrire n'est pas facile. Il y a d'abord cette boule au fond de ma gorge, ce poids sur mon estomac. Cette envie de vomir en pensant à ce qui va se passer au coucher du soleil.

Et même si en écrivant cette lettre mes yeux versent des larmes, je ne peux que sourire d'ironie de me rendre compte que la dernière personne à qui j'écris c'est toi.

Toi.

Ce mot si court, ce mot que je n'ai cessé de penser avec haine, mépris… ce mot que j'ai craché autant que ton nom de famille ou l'un des nombreux surnoms attachés à ta personne.

Mais je ne retiendrai que « toi », pour cette lettre.

Toi, qui as défendu mon honneur et le reste de ma famille. Toi, qui as réussi à libérer ma mère…

Toi, qui as brandi ta baguette pour la défendre, impuissant que j'étais, assis sur le banc des accusés. Toi, témoin comme mes yeux de la mort de ma mère, devant autant de monde.

Toi, qui as tout fait pour que ce jour soit pareil aux autres. Toi, toi et toujours toi.

Il n'y a que toi dans mes pensées depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Déjà petit, avant de te rencontrer, tu hantais mes pensées. Ce bébé héros, celui qui était autant haï par mon père et ses amis. Toi, ce garçon qui avait déjà ma rancune à me voler mon père.

Puis, toi… ce petit enfant maigre et perdu chez madame Guipure. Celui qui, quelques jours plus tard, refusait ma main tendue en une demande d'amitié sincère. Ma vie sur cette vérité… sans hésiter.

J'avais vraiment envie d'être ami avec toi… afin de te donner à mon père pour qu'il m'aime de nouveau, ou plutôt, qu'il m'aime enfin. Mais non, tu as refusé !

Tu as refusé la main d'un Malfoy, et… seules les années écoulées t'ont donné raison. Parce que même si je suis là, aujourd'hui, le monde magique est sauvé de ce dingue qui a gâché ma vie, celle de mon père et de ma mère.

Ces mêmes années où nous nous sommes injuriés en public, battus et combattus. Ces années où mon but premier n'était pas d'être le meilleur, mais bien de te rabaisser, toi. Toi et toi seul.

Et sais-tu que ce « toi » signifie aussi autre chose pour moi.

Maintenant je peux te le dire. Toi seul m'a vu pleurer, toi seul m'a vu comme j'étais, sans mon masque. Sans cette façade que je devais tenir en place jour après jour depuis mes sept ans. Toi seul as vu le vrai moi et j'écris ces lignes en te remerciant, car tout compte fait, seul toi le verras. N'oublie pas.

N'oublie pas mes larmes, celles que je n'ai plus versées depuis ce sort qui a failli causer ma mort, sort lancé par toi.

N'oublie pas mon regard, celui que je t'ai lancé, agonisant au sol, en te voyant te précipiter sur moi. N'oublie pas ce regard-là, car comme tout le reste venant de moi, il est très important.

Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Parce que j'étais heureux, là, de me dire que j'allais mourir en te voyant toi, uniquement toi.

Peux-tu imaginer combien de fois je suis retourné dans ces toilettes pendant ma septième année ? Combien de fois j'ai… touché mon corps ?

Referme ta bouche… et remets-toi. Oui, je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Oui, je dois être fou. Fou de toi.

La haine engendre tellement de plaisir, la douleur amène tellement de libération… et l'amour apporte tant de choses, de cris, de spasmes, de la sueur, des larmes…

Mais je n'écris pas cette lettre pour t'avouer un amour pour ta personne, je n'ai rien à avouer. Juste à écrire, me libérer…un dernier cadeau pour me rappeler à toi.

Ce toi qui as hanté mes nuits d'adolescents et mes jours de Mangemort.

Ce toi qui as fait battre mon cœur plus vite ce jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie des flammes.

Ce jour où tu as fait battre mon cœur comme jamais il n'avait battu, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne un rythme normal.

Et ce rythme, dis-toi qu'il a certainement explosé quelques heures plus tôt, quand tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois. Ce moment qui était le plus dur de toute ma vie, ce moment où j'ai certainement failli montrer le vrai Draco à tous ces gens, à supplier, à trainer des pieds et à implorer la clémence, à plaider mon innocence. Car tu sais que je suis innocent. Tu l'as ouvertement crié, hurlé dans cette salle où j'ai eu un procès des plus… publique et impartial.

Mais non, la seule chose que tu as vue, comme tout le monde, était un Malfoy avançant le menton relevé, digne malgré les haillons qui lui servaient d'habits. Malgré les chaînes magiques qui enserraient ses poignets.

Tu as vu ce que je voulais que le monde voie. Tu as vu ce que je voulais donner comme dernière image de moi, avant ce baiser si… mortel.

Baiser qui aurait été cent fois désiré venant de toi. Toi qui as été, j'en suis sûr, le dernier visage que j'ai vu avant de passer de l'autre côté. Toi qui, impuissant, as dû regarder un garçon que tu avais défendu, seul contre tous, un garçon qui perdait la vie, sans jamais avoir pu vivre sous tes mains.

Celles qui n'ont fait que me faire mal, me frapper… au lieu de me caresser, d'effleurer ma peau qui en ce moment est gelée à cause de la proximité des Détraqueurs.

D'ailleurs, je vais devoir cesser d'écrire arrivant à la fin du parchemin. Je ne peux en avoir d'autre.

Voici les derniers mots de Draco, un futur cadavre écrivant ses dernières pensées, ses dernières confidences. Je te laisse Potter, et donne-moi grâce à tes yeux, ne m'oublie pas. N'oublie pas ce garçon qui n'a pas avoué que c'était toi au manoir quand il s'est fait prendre, n'oublie pas le garçon qui a collé son corps au tien pendant la fuite des flammes. N'oublie pas ce garçon qui est mort quelques heures plus tôt, sous les regards contents de la population sorcière.

Dernière ligne, dernier aveu. N'oublie pas ce garçon qui t'aime par-dessus tout, bien malgré lui. »

…

…

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux et glissent sur mes joues. Mes mains tremblent et je ne peux les en empêcher. Je suis moi-même secoué par mes sanglots._

_Puis j'ai peur, peur d'avoir rêvé, peur d'avoir imaginé cette journée. Alors je laisse tomber cette lettre et cours à l'étage de cette maison en bord de mer, cette maison que __moi seul __connais._

_Je rate une marche et me rattrape sur la main gauche, qui devient douloureuse. Mais je reprends ma course et file comme si ma vie était en jeu._

_Une fois devant la première porte, je l'ouvre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mes yeux se posent sur toi et ton corps si faible, qui repose sur le grand lit._

_Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et, sans hésiter une seconde, je m'assois à côté de toi. Je lève ma main et la pose sur ton épaule dénudée. Cette épaule où la marque de mes dents est ancrée. Mon index descend et effleure quelques secondes plus tard un de tes tétons qui est ressorti. Je balaye ton corps de mes yeux, m'abreuvant de tes traits, tes courbes, ta peau._

_Je sais que demain n'est pas sûr, je sais aussi que le reste de nos __vies_ _ne sera plus que fuite, mais je ne pouvais les laisser te tuer alors que tu n'avais rien fait, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir._

_Et depuis notre arrivée ici, quand j'ai couru vers toi en lançant un millier de sorts à la foule avant de transplaner, je ne peux que comprendre ce qui m'animait et me guidait._

_Cette chose que tu as écrite, sans me la dire._

_Cette chose qui m'était encore inconnue avant de lire la lettre qui devait être ta dernière et qui, maintenant, ne le sera plus. Ces mots que tu as écrits en fin de parchemin, ces mots que je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir entendus quand, entrainé par l'adrénaline et ton abandon à moi, j'ai laissé mon corps s'exprimer pour la première fois de ma vie._

_J'aurais voulu les entendre, simple chuchotis ou cris, ces mots qui auraient pu me faire voir l'évidence._

_Cette vérité qui m'est tombée dessus au fil de tes mots. _

_Parce que si moi j'étais aussi important, toi aussi. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et je n'ai qu'une envie, que tu ouvres les yeux et m'ouvres tes bras. Que je m'y glisse pour laisser encore à mon corps le plaisir de s'exprimer, de me fondre dans le tien, si fragile après ces mois passés en prison._

_Je peux encore ressentir __ces_ _larmes que tu as versées dans mon cou pendant que je me vidais en toi, sans rien dire, juste en poussant un gémissement. Ces larmes qui ont __laissé_ _des traces sur tes joues._

_Ces_ _larmes que je regrette, parce qu'après t'avoir profané de mon corps dans cette urgence et cette pulsion de nos corps, elles ont été versées lors de ma fuite. Me donnant un sentiment de peur, d'angoisse._

_Et maintenant je regrette juste ne pas être resté dans tes bras, ceux qui enserrent l'oreiller en cet instant._

_Mais je vais attendre, car maintenant tu auras tout le temps de me dire ces trois mots, pendant que moi je __pourrai_ _essuyer tes larmes._

_Parce que, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, le Survivant n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te sauver une fois de plus, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de t'emmener loin de cette mort écœurante._

_Et maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés. Par la fuite, par ma première fois et par cette chaleur au fond de mon cœur. Celle qui s'allume quand je te regarde, celle qui est née sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et là, alors, je te ferai __l'amour__, je te regarderai chaque jour et je n'oublierai pas._

_Rien._

_Seul toi existeras. Seul toi compteras. Toi et toi seul._

_Car c'est ce que nous sommes, seuls… ensemble. _

_- Mhhmmm_

_- Draco, je __murmure__._

_- Potter… il est quelle heure ? _

_Je ne réponds rien, et au lieu de ça je vais poser ma bouche au coin de la tienne. Tu tournes ton visage et plantes ton regard dans mes yeux. __Ces__ billes gris orage qui créent une tempête dans mes sens, mes envies._

_Je n'ai jamais autant voulu embrasser quelqu'un, jamais autant voulu poser mon corps nu contre un autre que maintenant, simplement à ancrer mon regard dans le tien._

_- Tu as lu ma lettre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les larmes affluent à mes yeux, à cause de ma lecture récente et aux sentiments que j'ai ressentis. Je ferme les yeux et je sens une larme s'avancer sur mon cil gauche, avant de s'échouer sur mon nez. Ton pouce vient la frotter._

_- Que fait-on maintenant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en rouvrant mes yeux._

_- Pourquoi ? Me demandes-tu après une bonne minute de silence._

_Je m'allonge près de toi et, avec une facilité déconcertante, je t'attire à moi, collant ton corps nu au mien, habillé. Je vois que tu attends une réponse de ma part, mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre un mensonge, alors je ferme les yeux une fois de plus et réfléchis._

_Je devine ta question. Pourquoi t'ai-je sauvé, pourquoi t'ai-je défendu ?_

_Et même si mes réponses ne viennent pas tout de suite, elles arrivent quand même. _

_Et elles me font peur, en même temps qu'elles me rendent heureux._

_Parce que l'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai fait tout ça pour ne pas t'oublier. Pour ne pas, avec le temps, me souvenir vaguement de toi sur le chemin de traverse, de toi dans le train avec ta poignée de main, de toi et notre duel en deuxième année. De toi et ta blague avec les Détraqueurs, de toi et ton badge puéril en quatrième année, de toi et ta brigade inquisitoriale en cinquième année, de toi et de ce sang autour de ton corps en sixième année. De toi hésitant à tuer Dumbledore, de toi au manoir feintant de ne pas me reconnaitre, de toi contre moi fuyant le Feudeymon._

_Je ne voulais pas risquer d'oublier toutes ces choses et plus encore. Parce que cela arrive comme avec tous les morts. Avec le temps, ils s'estompent pour ne garder qu'un vague souvenir, une odeur…_

_- Merci, me souffles-tu._

_Je resserre ma prise autour de toi et après un temps où l'attente a été longue pour que tu ais enfin ta réponse, je te glisse à l'oreille cette vérité :_

_- Pour ne pas t'oublier._

_Je te sens sourire et tu redresses la tête pour me regarder. Je te __vois __avancer millimètre par millimètre pour enfin réunir nos bouches._

…

…

_Je te regarde, sous moi. J'admire ton regard si vert, si brillant. Et je bouge, me déhanche sur toi, faisant rentrer et sortir ton sexe. Je gémis en griffant ton torse si musclé, je me perds sur toi._

_Tes mains m'aident à aller de plus en plus vite, faisant glisser ton membre en moi pour mieux me faire gémir. Je pleure de plaisir et de bonheur. _

_Je te fais l'amour, ou plutôt, tu me fais l'amour, et jamais je n'aurais cru ça. Je tremble tellement c'est bon, je tremble tellement ton membre touche cette chose en moi, je tremble de sentir tes doigts autour de moi._

_Et je tremble au contact de ta bouche sur mes lèvres, de sentir ton torse contre le mien. Ton cœur bat tellement fort que je le perçois, et le mien rate un battement._

…

…

…

- Malfoy, c'est l'heure !

Je détourne mon regard du trou dans le mur, trou qui m'avait permis de voir le soleil commencer à descendre dans le ciel, touchant presque la mer.

Je regarde l'Auror qui est venu pour m'emmener au Magenmagot, endroit où je vais recevoir le baiser.

Parce que tout ce qui a découlé de ma lettre, celle qui est encore dans ma cellule, n'a été qu'une chimère, un rêve pour passer mes dernières minutes.

Résigné, je regarde mon parchemin, espérant qu'il parviendra à son destinataire. L'Auror a dû voir mon regard car il me demande, abruptement :

- C'est pour qui ?

- Potter, répondis-je.

Le reste ne fut qu'une avancée vers ma mort.

L'espérance est une force pour avancer, mais quand on s'aperçoit qu'elle n'était qu'un simple espoir et non une réalité, quand je vois approcher le Détraqueur, sans t'apercevoir dans cette salle, quand on m'assoit sur le banc en bois, toujours sans te voir, je ferme les yeux. Parce que tu ne viendras pas me chercher avant ma fin, tu n'es même pas là, tu ne me laisses pas te voir une dernière fois, tu ne me laisses pas mourir comme je le voudrais.

Le froid s'immisce en moi, et malgré toute ma volonté, une larme coule, témoin de mon humanité devant tous ces gens. Humanité qui m'est enlevée.

Parce que tu n'es pas là, toi, la seule personne que je voulais voir avant de mourir.

* * *

**Voilà ce texte est fini.**

**Je suis sûre et certaine que plusieurs d'entre vous veulent me tuer parce que vous auriez voulu cette fin, celle où Harry sauve Draco. Mais je ne voyais pas mon texte comme ça.**

**Pour ceux qui m'en voudraient d'avoir tué Draco, navrée.**

**Mais cet os est publié sous le genre « tragédie » et cela veut dire « mort » sinon ce serait « drama » **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et peut-être apprécié. Une petite review pourrait me rendre un peu le sourire, alors n'hésitez pas.**

**A très bientôt pour d'autres textes ou updates.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy, **_qui a les yeux rougis_


End file.
